Chimera
Chimeras are enemies that appear in multiple ''Final Fantasy'' games. They are usually depicted as a monster made up of a lion, goat and snake. Most varieties of Chimera attack with fire based attacks. Other types can use several types of elemental attacks, particularly in the later games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Chimera is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy and are fought in the Mirage Tower and a color swap, Rhyos appears in the Chaos Shrine. In the Dawn of Souls version of the game, a grey furred version, the Mage Chimera is found in the Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy II The Chimeras appear as a boss and later as random encounters in ''Final Fantasy II. Rhyos and Chimera Sphinx also appear as color swaps in the original, as well as Chimera Brain in the Dawn of Souls version. ''Final Fantasy III The Chimera appears as a random encounter in the skies of the surface world in ''Final Fantasy III. A blue version, the Chimera Mage appears as a random encounter in the Temple of Time. ''Final Fantasy IV Chimera is a regular enemy fought in the Tower of Bab-il in ''Final Fantasy IV. A green version, the Mantcore appears as a random encounter in the Sealed Cave and Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy V The Dhorme Chimera is a randomly encountered enemy in ''Final Fantasy V. He can be fought in the desert near the Library of the Ancients. ''Final Fantasy VI The Chimera is a random encounter in ''Final Fantasy VI. The Rhyos, Vectagoyle and Maximera appear as color variations all fought in different locations. ''Final Fantasy VII The Maximum Kimaira is a random encounter on the Mako Cannon in Midgar in ''Final Fantasy VII. A brown version, the Harpy appears in the Gold Saucer Desert Area. An insect-like Chimera, Kimara Bug appears as an encounter in Gongaga Village Jungle. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Chimera is a random encounter fought in several places in ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy IX The Chimera is a demon enemy fought in Memoria in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X The Chimera is a randomly encountered enemy in ''Final Fantasy X. The Chimera Brain is a variation appearing in the Calm Lands and the Chimerageist is an Area Conquest enemy. ''Final Fantasy XII The Chimera Brain is an enemy fought in ''Final Fantasy XII and is in the class of Cockatrice. The Lesser Chimera and Gorgimera exist as other alternate colored versions and randomly encounted enemies. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chimera appears as a random encounter in Pazuzu's Tower of Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Chimera appears in the Lynari Desert. Their appearance is dramatically different from past Final Fantasy games. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Chimera appear in two different forms. Chimera and Chimaiga. Their appearance is different from how they looked in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Etymology The Chimera is a fire-breathing monster, one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna. It is commonly represented with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail in Greek Mythology. In modern usage, the Chimera is often taken to mean any sort of hybrid between two or more races. Gallery Image:Chimera-ff1-gba.gif|''Final Fantasy Image:Chimera-ff2-gba.gif|''Final Fantasy II'' Image:FF3NES-Chimera.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' Image:Chimera-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' Image:ChimeraFF6.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' Image:Chimera_ffviii.jpg|''Final Fantasy VIII'' Image:ChimeraFFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' Image:Chimera(Final Fantasy X).jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' Image:Chimera FFCC.jpg|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' Image:Chimera ffccrof.jpg|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates''